The Marauders & Evans
by charlotteewma
Summary: Basically, I've read a lot of stories about the Marauders and Lily but none of them ever told the story about their lives post-Harry and during their time with Harry, so I took it upon myself to do just that.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing of Harry Potter or the Marauders**

I remember when I first started Hogwarts when I was eleven, I remember leaving Tuney and her hating me, but I had my best friend Severus by my side. I first met James on our train ride to Hogwarts, I hated him and his accomplice Sirius immediately due to the fact they were awful to my best friend. After that train ride, I didn't see or interact with the likes of James Potter, Sirius Black or Peter Pettigrew for months. I did however befriend Remus immediately. I could tell he was friends with the 'rag tag' group of boys but he wasn't like them at all. He was quiet and aspired to do great things even if he was ill a lot.

But now here I am in my final year of Hogwarts still friends with Remus, or as I now call him 'Mooney' and a new member of the 'rag tag' group of boys. Though they call themselves 'The Marauders' now. They think they're _so _special.

Currently I'm sat in front of the fire in the Common Room trying my hardest to read the remaining pages of 'Advances Charms' but I admit I'm finding it impossible due to the fact it's nearly two thirty four in the morning and the four boys aren't back. James promised me he'd be back in the common room before midnight on school nights and even Remus promised to ensure James kept his promise. I couldn't rely on Sirius however, to so much as say the word 'promise'. _I give up!_ Shutting and slamming the book onto the seat next to me I stand up to stretch my legs and crack my knuckles after the pressure I put on them holding the book. _I'll give them five more minutes before I go looking for them. _But at that I hear whispers, not from the stairs but from the entrance.

"Padfoot, _shut up!_"

"Lily is going to kill me, and it's all because of you Sirius"

"How'd you figure that out Potter? Evans will be asleep so calm down"

"Boys… I hate to stop the fun but I believe Lily can hear us"

"Enlighten me ol' Mooney, how?"

"Turn around Sirius"

At that they immerged from under James' invisibility cloak, Peter crouched behind Sirius only visible because of his tuft of hair, Sirius who stood looking guilty tried to hide the guilt but failed miserably, a trait he only failed when in my presence. Remus stared at the detailing in the carpet which suddenly seemed the most amazing thing in the room and James looked anywhere but at me. I however stood unimpressed and quite frankly angry at the four boys that more often than not I felt were more my children than my boyfriend and practically brothers at this stage.

Like usual in these situations, I was the first to speak. "Well?" I said placing my hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. Remus was the first to look at her, followed rather reluctantly by Sirius, then Peter. Then eventually James.

"Sorry Lily" they chorused proving this wasn't the first time their lateness had happened.

"Where were you tonight?" I looked at Sirius. One good thing about all of this is I keep them in line if I can intimidate even Sirius then I'll have no problem with the rest of them

"Secret passageway heading to Honeydukes…" His voice trailed off as he finished the sentence.

"Why were you headed to Honeydukes at… two forty nine? Well?!" This time I looked at Peter, he slowly came into view from behind Sirius rather red in the face and fiddling with his fingers. I never liked Peter, he's too big a fan of the boys rather than their friend and he seems like he's going to be a snake in the grass to somebody when he's older.

"It was James' idea!" I sighed, maybe he'd be a snake in the grass now too. I turn my attention to Prongs. He was still looking at me uncertain to my next move. Like he should.

"Give me the cloak," I whispered holding out my hand. Nobody moved, "Now" I said, more menacingly but still quietly as to not wake the rest of the house. James, now pulling a strop in having had his cloak confiscated yet again dropped the heavy material in my outstretched hand and pursed his lips. "Don't do that again boys, it's not funny Sirius! I've been sat worried sick about you! For three hours! Midnight! I said midnight! What if you'd have got caught? What if you got hurt or worse?" I looked at them all in turn and only Remus seemed to look as though he wasn't at all sorry.

"Lillian-"

"Lily!"

"Evans, do you really believe for one second that I, Remus 'Mooney' Lupin; would allow your dearest other half, his best friend, Peter and myself to do anything that would jeopardise our wellbeing, education and our friendship with you? At that silence I believe you mean no. You now have the cloak making it impossible for us to sneak around now until you give it back which likely means early bedtimes until next week? Calm down Lillian. It's our last year, have some fun" If there's one thing I can rely upon from Remus it's his reassuring speeches. He's been making them since I've known him too. When he does them I can't help but laugh and smile.

"And she smiles! Lillian Evans smiles! Prongs remember this day," Sirius was now piping up as he headed towards the arm chair just next to him. I rolled my eyes at him in frustration.

"I may not be angry anymore but I'm still annoyed at you all! You shouldn't do that, boys! Honestly I feel like a mother" I collapsed back in my chair tipping my head back against the head rest. Within a few seconds Peter was sat to the left of me and Remus was placing my Charms book on his lap enabling him to sit down. James came up behind the sofa looking down at me.

"I'm sorry" he said, I knew he meant it because of the sincerity in his voice. I smile up at him and he leans down and kisses my chin.

"Bed. All of you now," I stand up quickly careful not to hit James or the boys next to me. One by one they bid me good night; Sirius playfully punches my arm before tripping up the first stair. _Karma Snuffles! _

I have a feeling that these boys are my responsibility more than the teachers despite having only been going out with James for a month and about ten days. Those stupid, stupid boys. My boys through and through.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! It would be deeply appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of Harry Potter**

"Sirius come on! It's one day! All I'm asking!" I hear James whinge from behind me in the Library. He's been going on at me for weeks now to bond with Lily Evans, quite honestly I don't know why. It's a waste of time in my opinion because in a few weeks he'll get bored and the whole thing will be deemed a pointless venture.

"James, this isn't a serious relationship! When you're with her and I'm there I talk to her? I don't know more you're expecting of me, she does not like me at all and to be brutally honest mate, the feeling is mutual" I hate to disappoint my best friend but sometimes it's better to come out with it rather than sugar coat the cold hard truth. I do not like Evans one bit, she's stuck up, she's a member of the Slug Club which in hindsight makes her a teacher's pet and she was best friends with Severus Snape for years. I don't like her and I am not convinced that can change.

"Sirius Black! I am asking you to bond with this girl because quite honestly you're the most important person in my life, you're my brother and Lily is my soul mate. As the two single most important humans in my life I would deeply appreciate you taking the time to bond with her alone just the two of you for the day. We go to Hogsmeade on Thursday, take her to the Three Broomsticks and bond with her!" Eugh this girl has turned him into a pixie.

"Fine! Just one day though James and if I don't like her after that then I'm afraid its permanent and quite frankly if she hates me still by the end of it there's something very wrong with her and I would suggest you check her for any early age head trauma" James didn't reply, he just laughed patted my shoulder and left the Library presumably to meet Evans.

"Right have a nice day you two! I'll see you in the Great Hall at dinner!" James was sat waving off me and Evans from his little plinth feeling all high and mighty.

"Let's get this over with then eh Evans?" I sigh as we walk along the icy road to Hogsmeade. She doesn't reply but walks alongside me pushing her hands further into her too small pockets. I racked my mind for something to say to her to start a conversation but the only thing I could think to say was about the weather.

"You're hating this aren't you?" Evans was sat across from me in The Three Brooksticks she looked so amused.

"No more than you are Evans," I muttered back. _Only a few hours left._

"Why do you think I hate this? I don't hate you Sirius, I don't like you but I don't _hate_ you. Sirius you're just – you're just a lot to take in after four conversations in seven years that's all" Wow. So she doesn't hate me, she just thinks I'm a lot to take in. I don't know why but after hearing she doesn't hate me it is suddenly easier to make conversation with her.

"So tell me Evans, what do you _really _think about our James then?" she laughs at me and at that we begin a very long and very amusing conversation about James.

I asked her about how James convinced her to give him a chance as he won't tell me, obviously it was some lovey dovey thing that I wouldn't understand but would relentlessly tease him for.

"You know for months he would ask if I wanted a ride to class on his broomstick whenever he'd be headed to or from training. Well one day I was running late to class and he'd obviously got a free and intended to train and he asked me as I ran past so I said yes in _the _most sarcastic tone known to man and he thought I was being serious. Before I knew it he'd pulled me on his broomstick as he flew by me and was flying up the gap in the stairs and whipping from side to side when the stair cases moved. He thought it was hilarious to take detours from Charms and I ended up making the last five minutes of class and had a date for that weekend. Not really very romantic but when you're scared for your life and you're very sure if you say no you're going to be tipped off the broomstick to fall to your death you feel its mandatory to say yes" At that I was howling with laughter. James Potter was getting the ultimate embarrassing reveal of this at dinner.

We spent the rest of the day in The Three Broomsticks drinking Butterbeer after Butterbeer, laughing and falling off our chairs until we decided the weather was getting too bad outside to put off going back any longer. We strolled back to school arm in arm against the heavy snow still laughing at the stories we had talked about and by the time we got back to school we had decided that maybe James was a best girlfriend/boyfriend match maker.

We entered the hall together after getting changed into something warm and dry agreeing to not laugh at James to his face and upon seeing James wave us over to him and the boys we were back at square one. We sat opposite each other in hysterics as James turned to face me and exchanged a look with Remus the other side of me that coincidently Lily and I had talked about over lunch that day. At this look we were crying with laughter.

"So guys, can we say that you two are now best friends for ever and ever?" Peter asked as he looked at the both of us smiling at our states.

"I suppose you could say that, couldn't he Snuffles?" Lily said as she regained her breathing and began to drink her Pumpkin Juice. I nodded as I began to eat the Steak and Kidney Pie in front of me.

"So what did you talk about? You left loathing each other and now you love each other, must have been something special" James said. Lily nearly choked on her juice as did I on my pie.

"Or _someone _special James? Wouldn't you agree Lily?" At this the night was just laughter as we recited stories from the other to Remus and Peter to James' dismay.

Eventually as we headed to go to bed James stood up from the floor and instead pushed me from my seat besides lily onto the floor. He took her hand in his and looked at her in the most sincere way I've ever seen him look.

"Okay boys, it's time to hit the hay. Good night Lily, James" Remus said standing up and heading to the doors. In turn we followed bidding good night to our newest Marauder.

"Good night Sirius" Lily said as I walked past her and James. I turned to her, knelt down in front of her and wrapped my arms around my newest and most dearest girlfriend.

"Good night" I say "He really likes you Lil, he's not messing about I can tell" I whisper so only she can hear. At this news she hugs me back and waves me to bed. As I turn to glance back at the couple I knew as sure as anything in the world that James Potter was going to chase that girl until the day he died. And she was going to run slow.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! It would be deeply appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of Harry Potter**

If there's one thing you can rely on from Sirius Black, it's him being late for anything that's important to you.

I've been sat in The Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a half hour and there's still no sign of Sirius anywhere.

"Mr Potter would you like anything?" I turn around to see none other than Sirius dressed in a pristine white apron like the staff here do pulling a goofy smile at me as he tries not to laugh. This however being Sirius doesn't work. He laughs anyway, throws the apron back at Florean who is also laughing and sits down opposite me. "What's so important that it couldn't wait until I came over tomorrow night then Potter?" He leans back on his chair raising his eyebrows at me.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asks referring to the triple chocolate, double strawberry sundae in front of him. I smile at him and mirror his previous action.

"Have a try." I say and watch as he tastes The Legendary Florean Special. A tradition we have had since we first came to Diagon Alley together

"This is why you're my brother James. Legendary Florean Special, How many memories does that bring back? I'm getting another" and at that he was trying to get Florean's attention without having to stand up.

"No, hang on a minute-" I protest

"I'll get a couple!"

"I need to talk to you for a minute Sirius, it's really important" This is it; he's going to be okay. I bought him The Legendary Florean Special.

"Is it Lil?" He asks suddenly looking very concerned and leaning over his L.F.S. I nod smiling at him.

"Yeah, we've got engaged mate" I lean back on my chair smiling, waiting for him to react how he did upon hearing we were properly together in Hogwarts. He sucks air through his teeth pursing his lips. Slowly he leans back on his chair folding his arms and looking around the Parlour.

"And you didn't think to talk this through with me first?" He asks his voice just as serious as his name. His eyes dark.

"Padfoot, I don't-" I begin

"No James, it's alright. It's all clear now. Take him out, buy him his favourite food, he won't make a scene" He says looking me dead in the eye. Attitude rolling off his tongue. I'd love to say this is the first time he's behaved like this with me. It was not. He did this all the time every time he found out something he felt he should have had a say in.

"I thought you'd be happy for me!" I exclaim, shocked this is how he's reacting to something as happy as an engagement between his best friend and his 'sister'.

"So is that it? Any more bombshells you wanna drop before I go?" he stands up nearly taking the table flying as he does so. He looks down at me with both sadness and anger in his eyes.

"Finish your sundae?!" I say, there's nothing more I can say.

"What this?!" He holds the sundae up to my face with one hand and points at it with the other as though I wouldn't know he meant that. "This which held so many happy memories? See ya, mate" and at that he hopped over the fence and was striding down the street. Before I could say another word Florean was handing me the bill for the uneaten sundae.

* * *

"Sweetie, he'll be here! He's not going to miss our engagement party" Lily has spent the past two days trying to reassure me that Sirius will arrive tonight. My opinion however was that he wasn't going to show up for a few more days. "You knew he'd react like that hence why you told him separately to avoid a scene. He'll be okay, he just doesn't want to share you properly with me thats all" Lily came up behind me and hugged me from behind placing a kiss of the centre of my back. I turned to face her and held her tightly cradling her in my arms. I buried my face into her hair inhaling her homely, reassuring scent.

"I love you Lily Evans" I say as I let go and begin to pull on a shirt ready for tonight. She just smiles at me and waits for me to put my arms through the sleeves and then slowly she places a cufflink in each. Then redoes my tie after I've done it perfectly fine before she leaves me to get dressed and ready herself she kisses me chastely and then she was gone.

An hour later our house was filled with our closest friends Remus, Peter, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Hagrid, Albus, Kingsley and Mad Eye. The only person missing was Sirius.

"Congratulations James" Remus said as the party was in full swing. I patted him on the shoulder and smiled. Remus knew that my mind was elsewhere. I didn't feel like celebrating without my best friend here with us. "He just needs time to adjust. This is big news. Happy news but big news, Sirius has never been good with change. James he lived with you from the age of sixteen until two months ago. He probably feels as though you're slowly trying to get rid of him, he'll come around" Remus was the best person to talk to when times were tough, which seemed like all the time recently. The Order was always on high priority and our allies were slowly disappearing. Tonight was a night off to have fun and remind us all that life goes on despite a war. I just wanted my best friend to be here so it would remind me that although I'll soon have Lily as mine in every legal way, I'd still have my best friend here too.

"James! The door!" I hear Lily shout from somewhere in the kitchen. Remus smiles at me then walks over to Hagrid. I head to the door wondering who else we invited that as sure to turn up.

"Sirius? I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight" I couldn't even try and hide my shock. He was stood in the threshold of my home holding The Legendary Florean Special.

"I'm sorry. It was a shock James, one minute I had my best friend and the next he's swanning off to get married" I couldn't help but laugh at him. This ludicrous, stupid man stood in my door way.

"I may be getting married to Lily mate, but I was married to you first. You're my best friend and you will always come a close second to Lily" At this statement Sirius smiles and enters the house handing me the sundae and running through the hall to the party.

"Lil honey! Come to me!" I hear him loudly sing with his arms above his head ready to hug her as he finds Lily.

As I shut the door to Potter's Cottage I couldn't help but laugh at the stone cold pack of freaks I have for a family.

A beautiful red head, a man with one eye, a werewolf, a man who looks like a rat, a pompous headmaster and the biggest freak believe it or not was the man I was proud to say was my bestest friend and after that night. My best man.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! It would be deeply appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of Harry Potter**

"Of course we're not going to have you kicked out! Why on Earth would we do that?" Sirius asked lay on his bed throwing and catching an old bludger. I couldn't help but wonder how he could even ask that.

"Because – because I'm a monster!" I nearly shouted back at him. I was the only one who was scared in this room and that didn't seem right. I was the one pacing the bedroom while James and Sirius and Peter were sat on their beds perfectly relaxed at the news I'd just told them.

"You're being dramatic. You fold your socks, Remus. Forgive me if I'm not trembling at the sight of you" James said sitting up on his bed and throwing a pair of socks at me.

"You don't care? I've just told you I'm a werewolf and you don't care at all?" This wasn't happening. In a few days they'd realise what I was and they'd have me kicked out this dorm. I'm going to have to move into the Shrieking Shack after this.

"Remus, calm down mate! You were a werewolf when we met you and you're a werewolf still. You haven't changed. You're still our friend and I don't see why that should change just because you've unveiled something about yourself" Peter had walked over to me and sat me on the bed both his hands on my shoulders. He spoke as though talking to a wounded animal.

"Remus it's quite cool, imagine being able to walk up to someone and saying 'Alright? I'm a werewolf and in about three days I'm going to rip you to pieces' James how cool would that be?!" Sirius never took anything seriously. It didn't surprise me he could talk of transforming and murdering so easily because he never thought anything was worth being taken seriously.

"It would! Is that why you disappear? I bet your mum isn't even sick is she?!" James was a bit slower with putting two and two together. I just nodded at them both.

"Does it hurt to transform or do you just – just not notice you've changed until you look down?" Peter asks. I shake my head.

"No it's the most painful thing ever. And because I'm on my own I scratch and bite myself while I'm a werewolf and I pull out my fur so when I transform back I'm all bruised and scratched. It's the worst thing I can imagine happening to somebody" I put my head in my hands and stare at the floor. For a while nobody speaks.

"Werewolf's are only affected by human presence aren't they?" James asks after a few minutes. I nod still not looking up at him. "Well how about we learn how to change into animals like McGonagall can? Then we can go with you can we can have an animal party every month? Would we be able to do that do you reckon?" I look up at him, for the first time since coming to Hogwarts I actually feel some hope for my condition.

"It would mean a lot of practise and a lot of research…" I say mainly for Sirius' benefit as even at twelve he's not done one piece of homework yet. He merely shrugs.

"I think turning into an animal is worth going to the Library don't you Pete?" Sirius looks at Peter who nods enthusiastically back.

"I love you guys" is all I can say before they all jump on me forcing me back down on the bed.

* * *

"So _that's _why they call you Mooney?! Because of the full – Oh…." Lily says one night. Her and James have been together for five months now and they don't seem to be splitting up anytime soon so we spoke about it and decided that its best for Lily to know why we all disappear for a night every month. I'd sat her in the common room late one night before the boys would be back from detention. It was empty so I took advantage.

"Yeah, look Lily you can't tell anybody! If people find out I'm a monster-"

"Mooney you're _not _a monster! You're a boy who had something unfortunate happen to them at a young age. As far as I can see you're still Remus but now you're interesting" she smiled sweetly at me making me laugh.

"So _now _I'm interesting?! Was I so boring before? Was I so boring that this friendship of seven years was nearly at its end?" I tease her as we sit and laugh about my condition.

"You boys… as much as you're all as bad as the other you really do have each other's backs in times of need don't you? I can't believe they learnt how to transform into animals just so you wouldn't be alone when you transform! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard Mooney!"

"Ah so you've told her then eh?" Sirius says as he enters the common room shortly followed by a soggy James and Peter.

"What happened to you?!" I ask holding back laughter at the sight of James sodden. His glasses askew and his hair sticking to his face. He did not look happy.

"Padfoot thought it was funny to push me in the black lake" James muttered as he headed to the bathroom. We all sat laughing for so long he had returned before we could stop.

* * *

"I must say boys, your friendship is so sweet. You're like a little family. And you! James! If I'd have known you were sweet enough to come up with ideas like animagous just so your friend wasn't alone I'd have agreed to go out with you years ago!" Lily exclaimed as she rested on James shoulder, poking his cheek as she spoke. Sirius was sat leant up against the arm chair by Peter's feet laughing at the pair while Peter had fallen asleep.

"I'm so lucky to have you guys, nobody else would have reacted how you did about any of this and yet you all find it fascinating rather than scary," I say. Lily turns to look at me, rolls off the sofa and crawls to my knees. Propping her elbows on my knees she rests her head on her hands.

"We're all lucky to have a friend who is the exact opposite of what he transforms into. Never think yourself a monster ever again. You're not a monster, you're a very gracious, tolerant, level headed, brave person. Monsters aren't any of those things" She sits up and hugs me followed by James and Sirius.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! It would be deeply appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of Harry Potter**

"Seriously?! You're properly together?" I ask James and Lily. They nod and I see them entwine their fingers together smiling at me. _I know what I have to do._ "Excuse me for just... one second" I bolt off before James stands a chance of catching me, he'll have figured out what it is I'm going to do by now. And he won't reach me in time to stop me now either.

I race down the corridors, stairs and classrooms of Hogwarts; sprinting to the Great Hall where dinner is currently taking place. Meaning the whole school accept James, Lily and I are all sat eating.

"IT'S HAPPENED! ITS FINALLY HAPPENED!" I shout as I enter the hall. The room goes silent and I run down the centre aisle. Slytherin to my left and Gryffindor to my right. The teachers look ready to kill me. The phrase 'Go big or go home' comes to mind and I know what to do. I quickly push through the two Slytherin second years sat on the bench and leap onto the Slytherin table kicking food around as I go.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my fellow scholars, teachers, friends and family. I have a small announcement-"

"SIRIUS SHUT UP!" I hear James before I see him. I give him and Lily a wicked smile and carry on.

"I am pleased to announce that on the 25th of February 1978 James Potter and Lily Evans, your Head Boy and Head Girl. Protectors of the students sat here in this very hall, have finally tied the knot so to speak and they are now a fully-fledged couple!" The room goes silent and then suddenly shocking even me the Gryffindor table erupts into cheers followed by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. To disgrace Slytherin for not joining in this soon to be historical moment I run up their table kicking food and plates as I go until I'm at the end closest to the teachers. Leaping of the table I sprint to Dumbledore who is standing up ready to high five me. He cheers too and winks at Lily who is as red as the beetroot now all over the Slytherin's robes. I look down the hall to see James shaking his head at me but luckily laughing and holding Lily's hand as she hides her face in her robes and James shoulder. Remus and Peter have stood on the table and are cheering over everybody else while I notice Severus is standing to leave the room.

Later that night The Marauders and Evans are sat in our bedroom talking about the dinner that I singlehandedly turned into the dinner of the century at Hogwarts.

"Sirius you have absolutely no shame" Lily says smacking me over the head with her slipper. I take the not so light blow while James applauds his girlfriend's moves.

"Seriously though mate, if we ever got engaged how are you going to top that announcement?" James asks leaning up the post of his bed smiling at me.

"I shall think of something, you shall not be disappointed though" I wink at the pair.

"Sirius you have done us proud today mate. You've out done yourself, and no punishments were enforced either!" Remus says as himself, James and Peter all applaud me. I stand up seizing the moment and bow to my fans.

"Yes but you'll be sad to know Sirius that because of your little stunt, we're no longer naming our child 'Sirius VI'" Lily says as she rolls over on James lap.

"You were going to name your son after me?" I ask, unsure whether they're joking or not. Lily laughs and mouths a very clear no at me causing James to start again and Lupin joins in this time. Peter however comes and sits next to me and whispers rather loudly.

"If I ever get a girlfriend you won't do that for me will you?" This question ensues screams of laughter for a solid hour before anybody can even make out words.

"Right boys, as much as I'd love to sit here and get yet another stomach ache from laughter. We have school tomorrow and I want to pass my N.E.W.T's so good night Remus, good night Peter, good night Sirius, good night you," Lily comes round the circle of beds tucking us all in, in the mock mother way she does and kisses each of our foreheads in turn apart from James who she kisses for several minutes before I throw a slipper at her head.

"Good night Lil!" I shout as we hear her run down the stairs.

"I'm going to marry that girl one day" James whispers to the room. Remus grumbles encouragement sleepily while Peter lets out a snore.

"I'll get ready with that announcement then mate" And with that we settle for the night. The Marauders and Evans.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! It would be deeply appreciated!**


End file.
